PJO Things
by ThatOneGirlWithADream
Summary: Stuff I find in Pintrest or on other places. Enjoy!
1. Theory 1

If Leo's mom died in a fire, and Hazel's mom died underground, and Franks mom died in combat, will Sally drown? OH MY GODS, SOMEONE GET SALLY!


	2. Fandom Day

**Listen up, y'all! Fandom day is on April 1st. See which fandom color(s) you need to wear. **

Doctor Who = Tardis Blue

Sherlock = Black

Supernatural = Green

Marvel = Red

Divergant = Pink

Disney = Yellow

Harry Potter = White

**Camp Half-Blood = Orange**

Hunger Games = Brown

Anime = Purple

Other = Gray

**Hope y'all remember. Bye!**


	3. Things Wrong With The Lightning Thief

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Things Wrong with the Percy Jackson Movie/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWarning! May contain Lightning Thief spoilers!/strong/p  
ol style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px 25px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Character age difference. Waaaay off!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"No Clairese, Dionysus, Ares, Chimera, Fates, or Argus./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"The Hydra and Persephone weren't in the first book./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Replaced St. Louis scene with Nashville scene./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Annabeth's hair! She's a blond, for goodness sake!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Grover's personality and appearance. He should have been a shy, sincere satyr with curly hair and a slight limp./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Percy's eyes. They should've been green./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"the Underworld's location. It sure wasn't in the Hollywood Sign!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"the Lotus span class="fake_link" style="max-height: 999999px; color: #0033cc; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: #9999ff; cursor: pointer;" title="#"Casino/span was supposed to be like an arcade, not like a bar!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"The pearls weren't even important in the book, they were just from a random underwater lady. In the movie they were the main plot./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Chiron wasn't supposed to know who Percy's dad was until he was claimed./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"The Lotus Casino didn't have any stupid flowers! Who would eat a flower anyway?/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Luke didn't seem evil until the end in the book, but in the movie Luke was evil from the start./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"They left out the part where Luke tried to kill Percy with the scorpion!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Left out blue food./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Didn't mention Thalia's tree./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Kronos wasn't even MENTIONED. He's the whole reason for the series!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Left out Tunnel of Love and Restaurant scenes./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Left out animal truck scene./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Percy was supposed to uncap Riptide, not click it!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Mrs. Dodds was supposed to be a Pre-Algebra teacher, not an English teacher./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"There were NO mentions of Percy in a pool AT ALL in the book./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Hades wasn't supposed to be a McJagger impersonator./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Grover wasn't supposed to stay behind in the Underworld. Percy's mom was./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Percy should have used a gazing ball to look at Medusa, not an iPod, because.../li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"... DEMIGODS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE ELECTRONICS!/li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Annabeth and Percy were supposed to be on the same Capture the Flag team./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"Annabeth was supposed to show Percy around camp./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"They never mentioned the Big Three rule./li  
li style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em;"They said that gods aren't allowed to talk to their children. That's not true... they're just not really advised to interfere with the quests./li  
/ol  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I'm sure there are many, many more things to add./p 


	4. You Know You're Obsessed When

You Know Your Obsessed With Percy Jackson If...  
There's a thunderstorm going on and you scream, "CALM DOWN, ZEUS!"  
Every time you use the Internet, you thank Hermes.  
When you see Harry Potter, you think of Percy with glasses.  
You burn food to see if it smells good.  
You see an owl, you go, "Hi Athena!"  
Everyone else is creating a Twilight family and you create a PJO family.  
You go on a cruise and you hope the boat isn't The Princess Andromeda...  
You sometimes try to control water.  
You don't read anything but PJO for 3 months. strong.  
You've gone to Google maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood's address.  
Even though not diagnosed, you claim you have ADHD or dyslexia and blame it on your God parent.  
You yell "Annabeth!" every time you see a NY Yankees hat.  
You make the PJO characters on Sims, as Miis on the Wii, and other video games.  
Anytime you see an orange shirt, you look at the front of it to see if it is a Camp Half-Blood shirt.  
You are a PJO character for Halloween.  
Recite lines randomly from the books.  
When you see/hear about anything mythology-related, you talk about how it was in PJO (what page, book, etc.) and what happened to it.  
Buy anything New York or San Francisco-related.  
You are suddenly obsessed with Adidas shoes because they have the Hermes symbol.  
You claim that Percy IS real and lives in New York no matter how much your friends argue with you.  
You have dreams about PJO characters/events.  
You carry a ballpoint pen in your pocket.  
That every time you pick up a pen, you think it'll turn into a sword.  
In the beginning of your first History class, you burst out "Will we be studying Greek mythology?!"  
You pretend (or actually) faint when someone asks "Who's Percy?"  
When someone mentions the name Percy (like Percy Weasley) you scream "JACKSON!"  
You are known to scream names of the characters at random times.  
You've got any copy of any book in all your backpacks/binders in case of emergencies.  
You make a list of characters never to anger, and why.  
You write fanfiction constantly, even when you're not at your computer.  
You give all your siblings god parents.  
You call the "Ares kids", or school bullies, Martians.  
You quiz fellow fans on the minor gods and win.  
You spend time doing pointless research at , just because Rick Riordan linked it on his site.  
You plan several statements to avoid Apollo's lines and remember he's a player, should he ever hit on you, and several ways to get out of being cursed.  
You imagine the gods alone, and what they really do on the Superbowl.  
Your mother thinks you need to get a boyfriend, as does your father to cure your obsession.  
You read page 203 of BotL over and over again or say the lines in your head.  
You didn't go look at page 203 in BotL because you have it memorized.  
You know exactly what someone means when they say LT, SoM, TC, BotL, tLO PJO and use it in conversations.  
You find yourself saying things like "Oh my gods!" and "What the Hades?"  
When your boyfriend dumps you, you take the oath of the hunters.  
You go to the empire state building and ask for the 600th floor. When the dude at the desk looks at you weird,you announce that you're a demigod.  
You put in grey contacts and pretend that you are Annabeth  
You curse out the gods when something bad happens.  
You watch the movies and read the books every chance you get.  
You claim that you are a demigod and need to go to Camp in New York.  
You go to New York and ask for a man named Chiron and that you need to go with him.  
You look for a Latin teacher that is in a wheelchair and loves to throw Greek field days.  
You try to find Rachel and ask her for a prophecy.  
Every time a major water storm or earthquake happens, you scream at Poseidon  
Every time something or someone dies that you are close to, you blame Hades.  
You're in a running/swimming race, and you're praying and sacrificing to Hermes/Poseidon.  
You think that your favorite singer is a child of Apollo.  
Someone close to you dies and you give them money (LOTS of it) just in case…  
You're on a boat and you pray that Poseidon is in a good mood.  
You're in the air (hang-gliding, cliff-diving, bungee jumping, flying, in a plane, etc.) and you hope Zeus is in a good mood and won't blast you out of the air.  
You go to Aunty Em's and say you're camera shy.  
You find your true love and thank Aphrodite for sending him/her to you.  
You think George Bush is a son of Ares (he's dumb and violent you know!). (No offense, Ares)  
You know Muse is the best singers. Get it, the Nine Muses?  
Bring a blue plastic hairbrush with you everywhere.  
When it gets really cold randomly, blame Kronos.  
You get really mad at Hades when a family member dies.  
Every time you play dodgeball, you bring a suit of armor.  
You go to San Fransisco looking for the Old Sea Man.  
Whenever your Internet slows down, you yell at the sky and say "HERMES! WHY DO YOU LOVE ANNOYING ME?!"  
You pray to Athena when you don't study for a math test.  
And when you flunk said test, you blame her irritation on Percabeth.  
You want Hephaestus to fix your iPod when it breaks.  
When someone gets married, you say: "I hope you shall not anger Hera"  
You cried when you finished TLO.  
You did a happy dance when TLH came out.  
You are on FanFic trying to quench your thirst for PJO until TBoO comes out in fall.  
You eat, sleep, and breathe RULES ABOVE ALL ELSE.  
Every school book you own has PJO stuff scribbled on each page.  
You're in love with a fictional character.  
You and your BFF call yourselves geeks because you sit around and talk about PJO.  
You own homemade replicas of things from the PJO series.  
You dream of going to Camp Half-Blood.  
If you want to push Rachel Elizabeth Dare off a cliff.  
You buy everything you see with an owl or trident on it.  
You yell "Burrito Fight!" whenever you're in a Mexican restaurant.  
You checked to make sure your vice-principal doesn't have a tail.  
You know which pages the good parts are on.  
You start hearing Percabeth in every song you hear.  
You started calling your dog Mrs. O'Leary.  
You start figuring out who your godly parent is.  
You never looked at a ballpoint pen the same way again.  
You have a plan to get out of school early in October so you can buy The Blood of Olympus, read it, and still have time to do your homework.  
You ask the cashier at the store if they stock Mythomagic cards.  
You start doing pro/con lists in your head. During Math. When you're supposed to be taking notes.  
You start spelling character names out of your spelling words.  
You start loving blue plastic hairbrushes and anyone who wields them.  
Each day you check every fan site you know of for new information.  
You try to figure out how much food dye you need to turn chocolate chip cookies blue.  
You make references to it in school reports and/or to friends that haven't read it.  
The first thing you ask someone when you meet them is, "Have you read PJO?"  
On your trip to Washington D.C. you thought of Annabeth every time you saw a monument.  
You yell "Mizzenmast!" whenever you enter a boat.  
You have one (or more) pictures relating to PJO in your room.  
You know PJO better then most sane people.  
You have links to every great PJO site.  
You add things to the list every day.  
You know what you would do if you were Percy.  
You argue with your friends about if Nico should turn evil or not.  
At least half of your friends have read all the PJO, or are going to in the very near future.  
You wish you could find a rainbow to see if Iris messages work.  
For April Fools, you put a piece of paper over a card/cards and told your friends that they were Mythomagic cards, and they understood.  
Your friends all have a godly parent, and so do you, and your family, and your extended family, and your far, far, far away cuzs'.  
You are trying to learn Greek.  
You keep thinking about one of the PJO books when you go on a trip.  
Every language you know is some form of Ancient Greek.  
You shriek every time you see a guy with black hair and green eyes.  
You just have to research more about Greek mythology (I am now a genius about that field.)  
You call up the Camp Half Blood number.  
You want to learn Latin.  
Most of your fics are PJO related, even if it is a cross-over.  
You have taken every test you can find about what demigodly parent you have.  
You make sure all of your friends (or most of them), have an idea about what you say when talking about PJO.  
Your friends (at least one), think you are obsessed with PJO, and you agree.  
A friend (or more), think you should start taking pills and/or going to a mental doctor, because you are so obsessed.  
You have something on your school things (or home things), that says 'Daughter (or son if you're a guy) of god/goddess', and you don't even try to hide it, even if it says 'Daughter an unliked god/goddess'.  
You're nodding and smiling when you read this  
You own every single book.  
You are planning on adding a lot more things to this list.  
You call yourself a demigod.  
You wish with every fiber of your being that the first page of The Lightning Thief told the truth, and the PJO series is real.  
You find yourself praying to a random god when you didn't study for a math test because you were too busy reading PJO.  
You've called someone you know a satyr.  
You name your pet fish Clovis  
You noticed that in TLO, Rick Riordan wrote Connor in Chapter 3 (I Take a Sneak Peak to my Death) and Conner in Chapter 10 (I Buy Some New Friends).  
You noticed that in TLT, Rick Riordan said the girl in Percy's dream, (Thalia) had 'stormy green eyes,' when in fact she has electric blue eyes.  
When you're History teacher asks you what's your favorite food and you answer 'Double Stuff Oreos' because Ares gave them those with a backpack in TLT.  
You accidentally call one of your friends a PJO name.  
You change the lyrics in LOVE STORY by Taylor Swift from, "Marry me, Juliet" to "Marry me, Annabeth".


End file.
